


Thank God For You

by CurlzForMetal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Like Dean), But A Very Cute Dork, Cas is a dork, Dean Thanking God, Fluff, Go 'Wahhhh', M/M, Make All The Other Dorks, Matchmaker Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlzForMetal/pseuds/CurlzForMetal
Summary: Cas keeps kissing Dean, for no reason at all. Then Dean kisses Cas, and there's some confusion about the whole thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've given up on NaNoWriMo. School, you feel me? Also, this fic, Ft. Sam, because I can't write Sam for shit. He's got a very difficult voice. With Dean, you contract everything, drop a couple cuss words and bam, Dean. Cas, formal and spelled out. Sam is somewhere in between anD I DONT KNOW WHERE. I hope Sammy lives up to y'all's expectations.
> 
> EDIT: This has now been beta'd, by Beta L. She was kinda timid, but she caught a lot of my midnight writing mistakes! She's pretty cool y'all.

Dean's got a duffle slung over his shoulder, gun in his waistband, and a hunt on his mind when Cas does it for the first time.

Cas is waiting by the Impala, like he usually does, even when it's his turn to sit the case out. He stands there, all six feet of trenchcoat angel. 

Dean walks across the garage, and Cas is there, and before Dean can make a comment about personal space, Cas kisses him, once, on the cheek. Then he pulls back, gives Dean what passes for a smile on Cas, and he says, "Don't die, Dean. I would dislike having to save you once more."

Then Castiel walks away, passing Sam and nodding to him. 

Dean stands, frozen in shock. 

Castiel just kissed him. 

Dean blinks rapidly. Once Sam reaches the Impala, Dean looks at his brother and asks, "Did you see that?"

"See what, Dean?"

"Dude, Cas just fuckin' kissed me." 

"Ah. Took you guys long enough." Sam opens the passenger door, and performed the miracle of folding himself into Baby. Dean yanks open the car door and slides inside, tossing his duffle in the back, on top of Sam's.

"I think you're missing the part where Cas fuckin’kissed me, Sam." 

"Why are you surprised, Dean?"

"What do you mean, why am I surprised? I bet dollars to donuts you'd be pretty fuckin' surprised if your best friend kissed you."

"Yeah, I would, considering that we'd be committing incest at that point," Sam says. 

Dean stares until he gets it. His mouth tightens and he drops it. The Impala roars to life, and Dean cruises out, hands white on the steering wheel, eyes glued ahead.

It takes about five miles for him to crack. 

"Why d'you think Cas kissed me?" The end of Dean's question is punctuated by Sam's head swaying backwards, slamming into the seat.

"If you don't know by now, Dean, you'll never figure it out." Then, Sam promptly props his jacket under his head and falls asleep. 

After the hunt - just a salt and burn that still ended with both of them getting chucked into a wall - Dean and Sam are both sitting in the Impala, staring at the sunrise.

"You think he doesn't understand the concept of kissing?" Dean's voice breaks the silence

"Dean, does it really matter? What do you feel about it?"

"I don't know, man. What am I supposed to feel?"

"Whatever you want, Dean. I'm not going to hate you if you liked it or not. What it comes down to is whether or not you're ready."

"Ready for what?" 

Sam heaves a sigh, mutters a curse and in the end just says, "You are the most oblivious fucker I've ever met."

*

Cas does it again. Dean had come home and avoided him, avoided owning up to what had happened, but Sam must have told Cas they were going on a hunt. Cas is waiting by the Impala once more when Dean enters the garage. 

Without preamble, without a chance for Dean to awkwardly speak, Cas leans forward and brushes his lips against Dean's cheek. Except this time, it's softer, closer to Dean's mouth, and Dean wants to run his hands up into Castiel's hair, wants to push him against Baby-

"Have a safe hunt, Dean." In his daydreaming, Dean hadn't noticed Cas pull back. Cas smiles at him, and then he's gone, tan trailing behind him.

Dean's first in the Impala this time, and he sits in silence when Sam shrinks into her. 

Sam doesn't say anything, eyes just tracing the profile of Dean's face.

Dean swallows and starts the car.

*

Dean breaks the third time. Cas is waiting, eyes wide and earnest and Sam is out and Cas leans forward and Dean breaks.

The duffle falls out of his hands, and Dean's hands come up to cup Cas' face and Dean places his lips to Castiel's and it feels like one of the better choices Dean's made lately. 

Cas stands there, unresponsive, and Dean snaps back. He swallows, but by the time he tries to speak, Cas is gone.

Instead of waiting for Sam, Dean slides into Baby and drives. He hunts by himself, cold and focused and some small part of him wants to break.

He arrives at the bunker three days later, still flecked in blood from the witch. He parks Baby, and stands awhile in the garage. 

Sam had called, Cas had called, but he hadn't answered. He had thrown himself into the hunt, ignored everything else. 

He finally heads inside, and almost passes by the library without stopping, until he hears his name in Cas' deep tones.

"- Dean is avoiding me." 

"Probably because you kissed him, Cas."

"Kissing is something that couples do, is it not?"

"I don't know Cas, are you and Dean a couple?"

"According to my observations, two people are considered a couple."

There's a sigh from Sam and Dean thinks about walking in, but instead he waits.

"Cas, 'couple' refers to people in a romantic relationship. Like, they wanna get married, have kids, be together forever."

There's a quiet 'oh' from Cas. Dean prepares to make noise to announce his presence, but then Cas speaks again.

"And if that's what I want with Dean? The 'apple-pie life', I believe he calls it," Cas' voice is soft, low, a confession. Dean nearly chokes on his shock.

"Cas, we don't get that. We don't get to have 'normal'." Dean feels something in him break, and the blood across his face feels more like acid, and he wants to scratch it off. "Dean is never going to leave hunting. He can't. He's done it his whole life Cas, and that's how he's going to finish it."

Dean can almost feel Cas' confusion from where he stands. "I would never ask him to leave it. If Dean would like to continue hunting, then he can."

"Cas. You don't want normal with him, do you?"

Cas' response is so quiet that Dean almost misses it. "No."

There's creaking, the sound of a body shifting, and then Sam's quiet question, "What do you want then Cas?"

"Dean. I want Dean." Castiel's voice is soft, like he's not sure he deserves what he's asking for. 

"Then it's simple. You gotta tell him. He's not going to do it himself, and I refuse to fix your guys' problems."

Before Dean can hear the rest he turns and marches away. He knows that Cas will take Sam's advice because Sam is smart and Cas knows it. But Dean isn't ready, he doesn't have an answer, and he doesn't want to hurt Castiel anymore than he already has.

Dean drives. He drives and drives. His mind spins as he thinks about Cas, about his eyes and his hair, and the kiss they had shared. 

This time, when Dean arrives back at the bunker, Cas is waiting for him. Dean swallows and parks Baby. 

He sits for a moment, then steps out. The moment he's out, Cas is speaking. "I noticed your bag laying here earlier. It's in your room now."

Dean should feel angry about the invasion of his room, but he doesn't. Not when - if he plays his cards right - it could be Cas' room soon.

"Thanks, man."

"Dean-"

"Cas-"

They both stop. Dean nods his head for Cas to go first. Cas stares at him and Dean feels his very self twist. How many times has Cas stared at him like that? How many times has Dean stared at Cas like that?

Cas steps in close, crowding Dean against the Impala. Dean swallows again.

Cas' voice is low, wanting, "I'd like to kiss you, Dean."

Dean looks at eyes of blue and whispers hoarsely, "What are you waiting for?"

Cas kisses him, lips moving on his, soft and not at all like Dean expected. The stubble is new, and Cas' lips are harder, more dry, but it's Cas. Cas' lips, Cas' hands on his hips, Cas' breath crowding Dean.

When they pull apart, mostly because Dean needs to breathe at some point, Cas smiles the widest Dean's ever seen .

Dean smiles back, and when Cas takes his hand and pulls him away from Baby and into the bunker, he doesn't protest. He just goes along, squeezes Cas' hand like he should have so many times over.

BONUS:

Dean lays, propped against the headboard, Cas sprawled across his chest, and he feels the most happy he's been in a long time. 

Cas grumbles when Dean sneaks out from under him, but Sam's clattering around in the kitchen, and Dean needs to say something.

Dean stands in the doorway, watching Sam shuffle around. Dean marches up to Sam and spins him around and pulls Sam into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Sammy."

Sam squeaks and manages to squeeze out a, "What for?" 

"Cas, man. Cas."

Sam laughs when Dean lets go and replies with, "Well, if you hadn't gotten your ass stuck in hell." 

Dean laughs and goes to leave, but then he turns and asks, "What made him start with the kissing anyway?"

Sam laughs. "He read somewhere that people who received a goodbye kiss and a positive messaged lived five to six years longer."

Dean huffs and says, "Yeah, that sounds like Cas."

Then he goes back to his room, where his angel is taking up the entire bed. He sits on the very edge, and strokes Castiel's hair.

"Most importantly," he whispers, leaning down to place a kiss on the crown of Cas' hair, "thank God for you."


End file.
